Escola, Rock e Cinco Garotos Loucos
by Luiza C. Vicari
Summary: Seiya se muda para nova escola e la conhece novos amigos e um amor. A primeira de cinco livros da serie.
1. Chapter 1

Bom, para entender melhor a historia vou apresentar a ficha dos personagens para vocês

Seiya Ogawara é extremamente tímido, nerd de primeira, mas como ele mesmo alega, não aquele inteligente, possui 14 anos, gosta da sua colega de classe Saori Kido.

 **Característica marcante:** casaco quadriculado, preto e vermelho

Ikki Amamiya é meio piradinho e desbocado diz tudo q vem a cabeça, mas nunca ofende os outros, a não ser que ele queira, irmão mais velho de Shun, tem 15 anos.

 **Característica marcante:** fone de ouvido com orelhas de cato no topo.

Shun Amamyia igual o irmão fala o que vem na cabeça, sempre ajuda quem precisa, tem uma richa com Shiriu que diz que os olhos de Shun são falsos, tem 14 anos. **Característica marcante:** seu casaco vermelho e branco com um símbolo de leão atrás.

Shiryu Suruima é aluno de intercambio, mas como ele mesmo diz veio para ficar, tem 15 anos.

 **Característica marcante:** suas pulseiras artesanais que sempre lava no pulso.

Alexei Hyoga Yukida filho de uma famosa atriz, possui algumas ex-namoradas, mais nenhuma foi pior que Freyia ou a maníaca como ele a chama, tem 14 anos.

 **Característica marcante** : suas luvas cortadas.


	2. Nova Escola Que Chato

**Nova escola... Que Chato!**

Despertador tocando. Sol já aparecendo por entre as cortinas. Eu ainda estou deitado na cama sem vontade de levantar, bom é meu primeiro dia de aula nunca gostei muito de estudar, ainda mais agora em uma escola nova, que de novo só possui o nome por que eu sei que tudo será igual.

Meu nome é Seiya Ogawara, tenho 14 anos, como já mencionei antes, hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula...

-Seiya é melhor você já ter levantado dessa cama!

Essa é minha irmã, Marin Ogawara, mais velha do que eu, com 21 anos.

-S-e-i-y-a é melhor que você já esteja se arrumando ou chegara atrasado ao primeiro dia de aula!

-To bom já vai! – berrei do meu quarto.

Levanto-me da cama e caminho até o banheiro, escovo os dentes, troco de roupa, se bem que não importa a roupa sempre vou ser zuado a onde for.

-Ótimo resolveu levantar da cama, aqui coma.

-Ta bom, ta bom. - respondi sem paciência.

-O que você tem?

-Escola nova te diz alguma coisa.

-Ora Seiya, não é tão rum assim, logo você faz amizade com alguém.

-Se nem na minha antiga escola eu fiz amigos porque faria aqui?- perguntei a minha irma.

-Eu também vou começar na faculdade hoje estou ansiosa e assustada.

-Há, mas todos te amam!

-E eu amo você e logo todos vão amar, você vai ver. – disse Marin me dando um sorriso.

Não posso ficar bravo com ela, ainda mais quando sorri assim.

-Vamos se não você vai chegar atrasado e não causará uma boa impressão assim.

-Nos meus colegas de classe?- perguntei.

-Não, nos professores.

-Pronto, chegamos.

Marin parou carro para eu descer e olhou para mim.

-Bom acho que é isso, -disse a ela- até depois, se eu sobreviver.

-Seiya.

-Brincadeira. - tirei o cinto e fiz menção de sair.

-Ei!- Marin e chamou- Somos eu e você contra o mundo, não se esqueça disso.

-Nunca!- falei com firmeza.

Sai do carro olhei para a escola respirei fundo e entrei.


	3. I Thought Love Was Only True In Fairy

Olá meu povo e minha pova! Estou postando mais um capitulo hoje, não via a hora de sair do trabalho só pra escrever isso a amanha provavelmente tem mais um!

Super animada em escrever essa fic.

 **I Thought Love Was Only True In Fairy Tales**

Duas semanas, faz duas semanas que estudo na nova escola ou como eu digo no novo buraco do inferno, espera eu não deveria estar falando assim, eu não falo assim. Gente esse lugar ta acabando comigo.

Enquanto caminho pelo o corredor já consigo diferencia os grupinhos que se formam perto dos armários, os populares, os nerds, as líderes de torcida, góticos, cowboys... Essa escola tem de tudo tenho que admitir. Olho para o lado procurando meu grupinho e adivinhem não encontro ninguém, por que será que ainda não chegaram? Há! Lembrei, não tenho amigos.

\- "'Você vai conseguir fazer amigos dessa vez'-resmungo imitando minha irmã- Até parece, é ultima vez que acredito nela!

-Falando sozinho, otario!

Escuto alguém dizendo atrás de mim.

-É bom conversar com alguém inteligente de vez em quando. -respondo.

Naquela hora percebi que não foi uma boa ideia.

-O que você disse?-perguntou Cassios, um repetente nem preciso mencionar que ele era o dobro do meu tamanho.

-Nada não- respondi com um sorriso amarelo e continuei andando como se não houvesse acontecido nada.

-Ainda bem ele não me seguiu.

Essa era minha rotina, chegava à escola, fugia de valentões, ia para a aula, ia almoça, fugia de valentões, voltava para aula, ficava trancado no armário por causa dos valentões. Solto um suspiro resignado.

-Que sofrencia de vida colegial. - resmungo.

E então eu a vi e agora eu acredito, pelo menos algo que me motiva vir para a escola, Saori Kido, linda, de cabelos lilases, linda, simpática com todos, linda, sorriso maravilhoso, já mencionei que ela é linda.

Ela vem pelo o corredor em câmera lenta com direito a musica de fundo e tudo, claro que na minha cabeça, aquela que toca em um filme infantil I'm a Believer de Smash Mouth.

 _And then I saw her face_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace_

 _Of doubt in my mind._

 _I'm in love_

 _(Ooh)_

 _I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her_

 _If I tried_

Eu caminho de encontro a ela, é agora Seiya você vai falar o que sente, ela esta se aproximando... É agora... Ela se aproxima... Agora!

-Olha por onde anda trouxa!

E eu caio de cara no chão.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Que trouxa!

Deixe-me explicar, caro leitor, o que aconteceu, estava andando tranquilo quando o IDIOTA do Julian Solo, capitão do time de futebol, tinha colocado o pé na minha frente para eu cair, agora me deixe explicar a minha situação, estou deitado de cara no chão, literalmente, eu cai com a cara no chão, frente da menina que eu gosto, obrigada lei de Murphi por funcionar tão bem na minha vida!

Escuto as risadas já longe o que significa que a patotinha do Julian já foi embora.

-Você caiu?- escuto alguém perguntar.

Gente na boa, quem pergunta isso?

-Não o chão tava solitário e eu vim dar um abraço nele!

Quando ergo a cabeça vejo quem tinha me feito à pergunta, Saori Kido. A Saori. Eu fui grosso com a Saori. A guria que eu gosto, a Deus eu sou um idiota. Na mesma hora ela parou de recolher minhas coisas e ficou olhando para mim, me levantei as presas.

-N-n-n-não e-eu c-cai, de-desculpa n-não q-uis se-r g-g-grosso.

Bela hora pra começar a gaguejar.

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe aqui seu livro. -disse ela sorrindo.

-O-obrigado!- falei mais alto do que devia, praticamente berrei.

Ela me deu mais um sorriso e voltou para as suas amigas. Até que cair de cara no chão não foi tão ruim assim.

A musica usada e aquele em que toca no filme do Shrek, eu só fui conhecer a musica por causa do filme, o titulo também é tirado da letra.

Fiquei o dia todo com essa musica na cabeça se tiver interesse procura lá

 **I'm a Believer -Smash Mouth. Beijocas da lu-chanS2**


	4. Trancado em um armario

Me deixem explicar uma coisa quando eu escrevi esse capitulo me pareceu que o Seiya entrou na minha casa, puxou uma cadeira e começou a contar a historia pra mim, aliais ele em fazendo isso desde do pimeiro cap. Espero que gostem.

 **Trancado Em Um Armário**

Percebi que comecei contando errado a historia caro leitor, pois até agora não fiz nenhuma descrição da cidade ou escola em que frequento. Comecemos pela a cidade de Iori que fica no interior do Japão, com um nome desse não me admira ser tão pequena.

A escola é bemmmm grande a boatos que logo abra uma universidade ali, a armários em todos os corredores, as paredes são brancas e rosas, as cores oficiais da escola, o porquê dessas cores eu não sei, o pátio é enorme e nem se fala do refeitório que é formidável, mas á um único lugar nesse colégio que é extremamente pequeno e bem escuro, o armário do zelador. Agora me pergunte "'como você sabe? ' Simples porque eu estou PRESO nele.

Sim senhor, o Solo voltou pra terminar o serviço, há eu mereço pior que não tem nem por onde sair o armário ta trancado, se eu chama ajuda ele volta e quebra a minha cara e pra piorar eu to pendurado na porta por um prego não consigo nem me soltar de minúsculo que é o lugar.

-Eu ainda não acredito que conseguimos fugir da aula de tortura.

-Deus é pai, cara!

Mas o que é isso? Ouço vozes do corredor talvez consiga chamar ajuda.

-S-socorro.

-Escutou isso?

Acho que alguém parou na frente da porta.

-M-me a-ajuda!

A porta abriu, um monte de vassouras e esfregões caindo no chão e eu pendurado na porta.

-Cara o que você ta fazendo ai?-perguntou o rapaz que abriu a porta.

-Me trancaram aqui.

-Quem fez isso?-perguntou o outro.

-Uns caras ai.

Eu não ia entregar o capitão de time de futebol vai sabe se não eram amigos dele. O garoto de cabelos azuis e fone de ouvido com orelhas de gato, perai isso é serio? Me tirou da porta.

-Por que você não pediu ajuda antes?

-Eles disseram que ian ficar de guarda no corredor se eu chamasse ajuda me encheriam de porrada.-falei constrangido.

-Era só te pegado uma das vassouras e dado na cara de deles.

-Acho que não ia dar muito certo. Espera não tava trancada a porta?

-Não essa porta não tem tranca aqui que o pessoal se encontra pra se da uns amassos. –respondeu o garoto de cabelos pretos.

Ótimo fiz papel de trouxa de novo, o sinal tocou,acabo de perder a aula de educação física.

-Bom a gente ta indo.

-Da próxima vez pega um cabo de vassoura, vai por mim são armas perigosíssimas.

O garoto me falou com tanta convicção que tive que concordar com ele e também não se deve contrariar louco ainda mais os que usam orelhas de gato no fone de ouvido.

Caminhei a até a minha sala, próxima aula química, huuu adoro! Caso não tenham percebido fui sarcástico, chego atrasado, à professora briga comigo, "eu tava trancado em um armário até agora da um desconto", sento na primeira carteira que encontro quando olho pro lado vejo a turminha do barulho do Julian fazendo gestos de que iam me bater na saída, minha agenda anda lotada.

Sinto alguém cutucando meu braço, "ignore Seiya, é só mais um engraçadinho", me cutucam de novo, "mostre que você é um ser evoluído", e mais uma vez, "evoluído... Ok já chega"

-O que é que você quer?

Gritei. Gritei mesmo to nem ai.

-Seu lápis caiu no chão.

Olho para o chão e lá esta meu lápis.

-Desculpa. -sussurro.

-Tudo bem.

-Não to tendo um dia muito bom.

-Serio? Quase nem da pra perceber.

-Ai o que eu falei sobre usar seu sarcasmo?- perguntou um rapaz loiro sentado na carteira do meu lado.

-Que não era para eu fazer.

-VOCÊS TRES JÁ TERMINARAM DE CORVERSAR?

-Sim professora. - respondi.

-Claro. – o cara atrás de mim

-Eu não estava conversando. - o cara do meu lado.

-Então o que estava fazendo?

-Cortando o sarcasmo dele. - apontou para o garoto atrás de mim. -Alguém tem que controlá-lo sabia?

-CHEGA!

Ficamos quietos na hora e ela voltou a dar a aula, pra completar ainda passou um trabalho em grupo.

-Porcaria vou ter que fazer essa droga sozinho.

-Desculpa, mas eu ouvi sua lamentação ta a fim de fazer com a gente?

-Serio? Eu posso?

-Claro né?- perguntou o loiro.

-Sim por que não?- respondeu o outro

-Olha eu não sou muito bom em química. -respondi.

-Ninguém aqui é.

O sinal tocou comecei a arrumar minhas coisas.

-A gente marca pra fazer o trabalho ok?

-Tá bom.

Que alivio vou conseguir fazer o trabalho em grupo, na verdade é a primeira vez que eu faço um trabalho em grupo, os dois já estavam indo embora quando o cara de cabelos verdes que sentou atrás de mim voltou.

-Olha teu lápis ainda ta no chão.

Mais um capitulo ai gente, a cidade citada é invenção minha e Iori significa habitação de um eremita segundo o ti-tio Google, espero que gostem. Há! Um spoiler do próximo capitulo vai ter briga.

 **Beijocas da lu-chan s2**


	5. Brigas E Detencões

Oi desculpa não ter postado ontem, mas eu comecei tarde e perdi a noção do tempo e esse capitulo é muito grande demorei pra terminá-lo.

 **AVISO IMPROTANTE:** Esse cap contem brigas e palavrões então se você se sentir ofendido por favor pulen para a segunda parte dele.

 **Brigas e Detenções**

Sai apresado da sala de aula, pois percebi somente agora que não sabia os nomes de nenhum dos dois, como vou fazer um trabalho com eles se nem sei como se chamam.

Estava procurando no pátio quando os vejo, perai eles estão junto com aqueles garotos que me tiraram do armário, os dois estavam sentados em um banco que fica perto do muro enquanto os outros, que estavam na aula comigo, estavam de pé encostados no muro. Parei de andar e fiquei encarado, "será que eu devo falar com eles? Mas o que eu vou falar nunca fui muito bom em puxar assunto."

Veja bem, em minha ultima escola enquanto eu estava no primário fui puxar assunto com meu vizinho e ele saiu chorando, " não devia ter falado que ele parecia um Zé Batata, mas ele parecia caramba... Espera por que eu to discutindo com a minha consciência? Ta chega, é só você chega e se apresenta e não dizer que o de cabelo preto parece um Hobbit."

\- Ogawara! Vim te dar o que prometi!

A maravilha o Julian ta vindo esqueci que tínhamos um compromisso, ele me agarrou pelo colarinho e me jogou no chão.

-Vamo levanta, quero ver essa tua coragem.

Os amigos dele já faziam uma rodinha para me trancar, "ótimo agora é que eu não saio daqui".

-Ei o que ta acontecendo ali?- perguntou Hyoga.

-Hummmm... Será uma rodinha punk.

-Se é uma rodinha punk porque só um ta apanhando, Shiryu?

-Sei lá eu, não faz pergunta difícil pra mim Shun, você sabe que eu sou lerdo.

Ikki que olhava a cena até então levantou e caminhou para onde estava Seiya.

-Ei o que você vai fazer?-perguntou Shun.

-Só quero ver se posso participar da rodinha punk!

-A essa eu não perco! –disse Hyoga.

-Vamo levanta!

Levanta pra que se eu sei que vou acabar no chão de novo, olhei para cima e vi duas orelhas de gato passando pela a multidão.

-Oi com licença, muito obrigada pela gentileza, deixa eu passar moço, brigado viu.

Era o mesmo garoto que tinha me tirado do armário ele estava parado na minha frente encarando o Julian.

-Cai fora Amamiya a briga não é contigo.

-Briga? Isso era pra ser uma briga? Achei que fosse uma confraternização. -respondeu na maior tranquilidade, ta legal é oficial esse cara tem um parafuso a menos. -Tava até trazendo os docinhos já.-disse ele tirando dois bolinhos da bolsa

-Ele ta de brincadeira só pode.

-Na real a gente que saber por que vocês tavam batendo nele. -disse o loiro já se metendo no meio da roda.

-Porque a gente ta afim!

-Nossa que grande explicação Krishna.

-A cala essa boca! Ta me tirando, Shiryu.

Fui tudo bem confuso, mas me deixe tentar explicar, Krishma deu um soco em Shiryu que também devolveu, Hyoga deu um soco na boca do estomago do Issak, enquanto o tal do Amamyia comia os bolinhos, e eu ainda tava sentada no chão.

Não era uma briga muito justa já que o Julian estava com cinco pessoas a mais e só Hyoga e Shiryu lutavam.

-Ikki vem aqui ajuda a gente. -disse o loiro.

-Ta bom, já comi meu bolinho mesmo,

E ele entrou na briga, alias todos os estudantes estavam olhando e ate fazendo apostas pelo que eu percebi, e eu ainda sentado no chão.

-Que uma ajuda?- perguntou o garoto de cabelos verdes com a mão estendida.

-Claro. -aceitei sua ajuda e finalmente levantei.

-Não deveríamos separá-los?

-Não logo tudo acaba e já voltam ao normal você vai ver–ele respondeu numa calma incrível.

Até um soco acertar o olho dele.

-Ho seu filho da puta!

E lá fui ele pro meio da briga. O cenário era esse, quatro caras que eu mal sabia o nome estavam brigando com o Julian e eu parado olhando.

-MAS QUE CONFUSÃO É ESSA?

E danou-se.

SECRETARIA.

Era o que dizia a placa enorme na mesa da recpcionista. O lugar era bem grande o balcão ficava ao lado da entrada e uma fila de cadeiras, em que estávamos sentados, em frente ao balcão. A ocasião era a seguinte; Ikki estava na ponta com o punho esquerdo enfaixado a suspeita era que ele tinha torcido o pulso depois de bater acidentalmente em uma arvore, como alguém faz isso eu não sei, eu estava do lado dele, Shiryu se encontrava no meio, a sobrancelha dele estava cortada, mas não sangrava mais, Shun segurava um pano com gelo ao redor do olho e Hyoga estava com os braços cruzados e o lábio inferior cortado encarava a secretaria de um jeito que tava me dando medo, "parece que ele quer matar ela", a secretaria era uma aluna chamada Freya, ela estava atrás do balcão grampeando umas folhas e lançando o mesmo olhar assassino pro Hyoga.

A situação da patotinha do Julian era diferente, eles estavam todos inteiros e nesse momento conversavam com o diretor.

-Sabia que todos vocês vão para o inferno?Aonde já se viu briga na escola desse jeito. -disse Freya.

-Foram eles que começaram não a gente e enquanto ao inferno espero que você não esteja lá pra atazanar a minha vida.

-Eu com certeza não estarei lá Hyoga.

-Escuta aqui o sua...

-Freya já chamou os pais deles?-perguntou o diretor saindo da sala.

-Sim senhor, todos estão a caminho. Todos.

Naquele momento vi Hyoga engolir seco.

-Podem ir rapazes.

Ele acabou de liberar o Julian e os amigos dele. Mandou eles embora. Eles que começaram tudo isso. Ta de brincadeira comigo, tem alguma câmera escondida por aqui.

-Esperarei lá dentro.

-Não acredito nisso.

-O que?-perguntou Ikki.

-O diretor liberar eles desse jeito.

-E nem esquenta aqui é assim se você entra pro time tem privilégios na direção.-respondeu Shiryu.

-Mas não é justo!

-Sim concordo, - disse Ikki- mas mudando de assunto Shun você ganhou a aposta lá fora?

-Claro!

-Ótimo, apostou em quem?

-No Julian.

-Esse é meu maninho.

-Espera seu irmão apostou que você ia levar uma surra e você não ta bravo?

-Claro que não foi assim que eu o ensinei.

-É verdade.

-É... Obrigado por me ajudarem lá. –falei timidamente.

-Relaxa a gente é assim mesmo, quando um apanha todo mundo apanha. -respondeu Ikki.

-Espera não devia ser quando um briga todo mundo briga?

-Geralmente a gente só apanha.

Olhei para Shun e tive que concordar, eles levaram a maior surra.

-Mas como é seu nome?-perguntou Shiryu.

-Seiya.

-Bem vindo à escola.

Ficamos em silencio.

-Yukida olha pra mim ta muito feio?- Shun perguntou tirando o pano do olho para mostrar ao Hyoga.

-Jeová! Poe isso de volta.

Ficamos em silencio.

-Ikki me diz uma coisa como você conseguiu socar uma árvore?

-Sei lá, Shiryu, quando vi já tinha batido.

Ficamos em silencio.

-Quero só vê quando os pais de vocês chegarem.

-O Freya tu não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

Ficamos em silencio.

Escutei barulhos de saltos vindo do corredor, "eu conheço esse som", ai não ela chegou! Marin me deu uma daquelas olhadas mortais que só ela sabe fazer e eu abaixei a cabeça.

-Você deve ser a Marin, senhor Dohko como vai. - só reparei no homem quando a secretaria o comprimento. -O diretor já vai velos podem entrar.

-Me diz uma coisa- falou Ikki quando eles já haviam entrado- como a tua irmã pode ter cabelos ruivos? Ela pinta?

-O que? Claro que não.

-A qual é Seiya ninguém tem um tom de cabelo vermelho daquele jeito, ainda mais uma japonesa, ela pinta sim. Qual a tinta que ela usa?

-Ela não usa tinta!

-A talvez ela pinta escondido e você nunca soube, algumas pessoas são ótimas em enganar as outras.

Shiryu disse olhando para Shun.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-perguntou idgnado.

-Pensa que eu não sei que esse olho verde é falso!

-A não lá vamos nós de novo. –disse Hyoga.

-Meu olho é verde natural, ok. VERDE VERDADEIRO.

-Há me engana que eu gosto.

Os dois começaram a discutir.

-Já chega vocês dois!

Mesmo com os berros do Hyoga continuaram discutindo.

-HO SEUS LAZARENTOS!

-ALECXEI!

-Mãe!

Uma mulher loira muito elegante estava parada na frente dele, "ela me é familiar, mas da aonde?" como se lesse meu pensamento Ikki respondeu.

-Essa é a mãe do Hyoga, Natasha Yukida, fez aquele filme ruim pra caramba O Porquê Os Poetas Choram.

Ela olhou para ele.

-Quero dizer ótimo filme tia, hehehe.

-Oi cheguei a tempo.

-Oi mãe. –responderam Shun e Ikki.

-A oi queridos o que eu perdi?

-Ikki machucou a mão e eu ganhei uma aposta.

-Há que maravilha!

Ela acabou de dizer isso mesmo e com maior sorriso.

-Queiram entrar o diretor esta esperando vocês.

Ficamos esperando por um dez minutos no mínimo até que todos saíram, a mãe do Hyoga fez sinal com a mão para ele segui-la, o pai de Shiryu, assim presume, deu um suspiro e o mandou se despedir de nos para ir para casa, Shun e Ikki levantaram e foram falar com a sua mãe.

-O que vai ter de janta hoje?

-Eu to pensando em fazer tacos.

-Huhuhuhu adoro tacos- Shun saiu pulando.

-Ai mãe sabia que a irmã do Seiya pinta o cabelo?

Aquele disgraçado ainda ta pensando nisso. Só restou eu e a Marin e ela me encarava mas sem o olhar demoníaco.

-Vamos para casa.

Chega ao fim mais um capitulo da nossa incrível saga kkkkk

 **Beijocas da lu-chan s2**


	6. Entrando Na Banda

**Entrando Na Banda**

O caminho para casa foi bem silencioso, Marin dirigia sem nem ao menos olhar para mim, quando chegamos em casa fomos direto para o escritório dela, ou seja a cozinha.

-Me começa a explicar.

-Pensei que você já soubesse.

-O diretor me contou uma historia, que na moral, não deu pra acreditar.

-O que ele falou?

Marin suspirou sentou em uma cadeira fez sinal para que eu fizesse o mesmo, sentei na sua frente.

-Ele me disse que você e seus amigos provocaram a briga e eu sei que você não faria isso, então o que aconteceu?

-Foi ele que começou não eu desde que cheguei nessa escola.

-Espera ele quem?

Contei toda a história para ela desde quando cheguei à escola.

-Porque não me contou entes?- perguntou Marin chateada.

-Não queria te incomodar, você já se estressa com seu trabalho fora os pepinos da faculdade, eu pensei que ia conseguir me virar.

-Me desculpa.

-Hã?

-Deveria ter percebido que você não andava bem.

-Ei relaxa- disse pegando sua mão- eu to legal.

Marin sorriu.

-Bem pelo menos você fez amigos, traga- os para casa quero conhecer e agradecer por terem te ajudado.

-Ta bom!

Assim que cheguei à escola fui procurá-los, "bom não vai ser difícil encontrar já que são um grupo que se destaca na multidão".

-Seiya!- gritou uma cabeça loira

-Aqui!-sinalizou uma mão.

E lá estão eles na frente da sala de química sentados em cadeiras e com as pernas esticadas em outras cadeiras.

-Senta ai. -disse Shiryu.

-Obrigado. - sentei e fiz o mesmo que eles com a perna- Como vocês conseguiram essas cadeiras?

-Pegamos da sala de química. -respondeu Ikki.

-E a professora sabe?

-Não.

-Oi meninos.

E então ela apareceu. Saori Kido, a deusa do mundo, pelo menos do meu mundo.

-Oi. -responderam todos, exceto eu que tava ocupado demais babando.

-Ai quer um babador?-pergunta Shiryu me cutucando.

-Não, to de boa. -abaixo a cabeça.

-Ikki eu terminei o concerto naquelas partituras que você me pediu. -disse ela entregando umas folhas para ele.

-Show!

E então ela olhou para mim.

-Há! Olá, tudo bem?

-S-sim.

-É Seiya né?

Ela sabe meu nome.

-Me desculpa pelo o que o Julian fez com você, foi idiota da parte dele.

-T-tudo b-b-em.

-E como sempre você pede desculpa pelo o seu namorado.

Aquilo foi uma facada no meu coração, ela tinha namorado. É claro que tinha era perfeita.

-Eu terminei com ele, Ikki. - o rapaz ergueu os olhos do papel.

E meu coração se alegrou "isso é musica para meus ouvidos, como se você tivesse chance, há cala essa boca consciência."

-Já era tempo! – disse Shun.

-É ele bateu na gente!-falou Hyoga

-Na verdade a gota de água foi eu ter encontrado ele com a Tetis se agarrando atrás da quadra.

-Não foi nem o fato dele ter batido na gente, que amizade. -disse Shiryu.

-E como você ta?-perguntou Ikki.

-Há to indo.

-Eu te disse que ele não prestava.

-Não você me disse pra não namorar com ele.

-É a mesma coisa.

Saori cruzou os braços e fez beicinho. "Hoooooinnnnngggg que adorável."

-Bom e você Seiya vai entrar pro grupo?

Hyoga me cutucou.

-Hã? O que?

-Perguntei se você vai entrar pro grupo?

-Que grupo?

-O do Ikki.

-É a gente tem um grupo, sem nome, sem vocalista, sem guitarrista, mas a gente tem um grupo. -disse Shun.

-Deixa eu te apresentar-disse Saori – Hyoga o baterista, Shiryu o baixista, Ikki o compositor, Shun o empresário e eu a tecladista.

-Espera você é empresário?-perguntei olhando Shun.

-É eu tento.

-Voce sabe tocar algo?-perguntou Ikki.

-Sei violão.

-Bem vindo ao grupo.

Depois da aula eu os levei até minha casa.

-Tua casa é maneira!

-Brigado Hyoga.

-To sentido cheiro de bolo. - disse Shun.

-Sim e de chocolate- disse minha irmã saindo da cozinha- oi sou a Marin muito prazer, entre e se acomodem.

Todos estavam sentando a mesa menos Ikki que ficou parado na porta da cozinha encarando minha irmã.

-O que foi?-perguntei.

-Eu sento, mas só se você me disser que tinta você usa nesse cabelo,e não me venha com esse papinho que você não pinta porque sei que é mentira!

-Ikki minha irmã não us..

-Ou é claro que eu uso! Chama-se "Flor de cerejeira".

 **Beijocas da lu-chan.**


	7. Um Empurrãozinho

Desculpa pessoal por não ter postado ontem, mas eu fiz uma corrida grande por isso não pude e eu tenho uma noticia ótima, vou ganhar uma gatinha *estou dando pulos de alegria aqui*

 **Um Empurrãozinho**

Depois da aula fomos para a casa do Hyoga, já na entrada fiquei de queixo caído, ele mora em uma mansão enorme com o nome de "Lago dos Cisnes", eu não entendo essa mania de rico de dar nome para a casa, mas em fim, sala pela a qual fomos conduzidos havia um luxuoso lustre, o sofá e a poltrona eram brancos para combinar com as paredes, no centro da sala havia uma mesinha que era o xodó da sua mãe por tanto não podíamos tocá-la, a lareira ficava na frente da mesa e sobre ela um retrato enorme com a imagem dele e sua mãe e um pouco mais afastado um piano.

Saori sentou nele e começou a tocar, pelo o que entendi era a musica que ela e Ikki tinham composto.

-E então?-perguntou Saori.

-Era bem isso que eu queria.

Vi os dois conversando, estavam muito empolgados, os olhos de ambos brilhavam, "é isso! Ela gosta dele!"

Estava tão decepcionado com minha descoberta que nem ouvi Shun me chamando.

-Ei!

Senti alguém bater em minha cabeça.

-Hã?O que você quer Shun?

-Perguntei se você quer fazer um lanche.

-Não to sem fome.

-Por que você esta desanimado?

-Nada. –respondi emburrado- Acho que vou para casa me lembrei que preciso ajudar a Marin com algo.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção a porta.

-Seiya!

-Aonde ele vai?

Escuto Shiryu e Hyoga falando.

-Seiya espera!

Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta escuto Ikki me chamando.

-O que você quer?-pergunto irritado me virando para ele.

-Por que ta indo embora?

-Tenho algo a fazer com a minha irmã.

-Eu sei que isso é mentira, Marin ta no trabalho agora.

-Espera como você sabe disso.

-Isso não vem ao caso, - ele falou chacoalhando as mãos-eu sei o porque de você sair correndo assim.

-Eu duvido.

-Você gosta da Saori, mas tem medo de falar.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu já tinha percebido faz tempo, o que eu não entendo é o porquê de você fugir desse jeito?

-Por que ela gosta de você e você dela!

Eu berrei para ele, um das empregadas que estava no corredor até se assustou, e o Ikki, bem esse começou a rir. Ele riu tanto que ficou até vermelho achei que ele ia passar mal.

-Ai, ai, ai, cara não faz piada assim não!

-Não é piada.

-Ta legal me escuta, a Saori e eu nos conhecemos desde a infância, ela é minha irmã filha de outra mãe, entendeu? Quando eu falava do Julian era pra ela perceber que ele era um babaca, diferente de você que seria um par perfeito para ela.

-Isso é verdade?

-É claro e pra provar eu vou te ajudar, vem comigo.

Ikki pegou meu braço e me levou de volta para a sala.

-Você o trouxe de volta.

-Sim como prometido, Saori ficou triste quando você saiu, sabia? Quase me implorou para te trazer de volta.

-Serio?-perguntei olhando pra ela.

-Bom você saiu tão de repente que eu fiquei preocupada. -ela falou corando.

A meu Deus ela ficou com vergonha, hoooo que graça.

-Saori eu tive uma ideia, que tal você e o Seiya terminar essa musica, ele toca violão podemos arranjar uma guitarra pra ele e você no piano ia ficar perfeito.

Olhei pra o Ikki assustado, como assim ele quer que eu e a Saori terminamos uma musica?

-Eu não tenho guitarra.

-Eu acho que consigo uma pra você.

-Viu o Shun da um jeito.

Todos ficaram olhando pra mim esperando uma resposta.

-Sim eu termino a musica, isso é se você não se importar. -perguntei olhando a Saori.

-Não eu adoraria, amanha depois da aula na minha casa, pode ser?

-Claro!

 **Beijocas da lu-chan**


	8. O Beijo

**O Beijo**

O sinal da escola indicou o termino das aulas de hoje e eu estava do lado de fora da escola perto do muro esperando Saori aparecer, havíamos combinado de nos encontrar depois da aula na casa dela para terminar a musica, se passara três dias dessa rotina, não que eu não esteja gostando longe de mim, mas ficava chateado em saber que assim que terminássemos a musica, o que não faltava muito, pararia nossos encontros.

Não consegui nenhum avanço, mal conseguia falar com ela, falava somente o necessário e quase sempre concordava com ela, acho que ela já estava ficando irritada com isso. Ikki havia prometido me ajudar, mas nem sua ajuda estava adiantando.

Outro dia ele me deu dois ingressos para um show de uma banda amadora que a Saori estava doida para ir, eu deveria tela convidado, mas eu não fazia idéia de como fazer isso e terminou a noite com ela no sofá da casa e eu indo embora com os ingressos amassados no bolso da calça.

Eu tenho que tomar alguma atitude. E tem que ser logo ou a perco de vez.

Vi a Saori com uma amiga vindo em minha direção.

-Então é isso. Quando você terminar você me devolve.

-Obrigada Eiri.

-Sem problemas.

A garota loira se afastou.

-Pegou um livro emprestado?

-Sim, Otelo de Shakespeare.

-Nossa nunca consegui ler um livro dele. -respondi.

-Nem eu é a primeira vez, mas Eiri disse que é muito bom.

Ficamos em silencio e logo seguimos caminho para a casa dela, ou melhor a mansão dela, Mansão Kido mais uma vez essa mania de dar nome as casas.

Quando chegamos começamos trabalhar na musica Saori tocava piano e eu a guitarra que o Shun havia conseguido para mim.

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

-Ficou legal!

-Não sei, ainda não to gostando do tom … Espera e se eu mudar aqui.

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

Saori mudou o tom das teclas.

-Agora ficou bom. -disse ela.

-Sim.

Ficamos em silencio.

-Bom já que terminamos eu vou indo.

-Seiya espera-ela se levantou e sentou do meu lado no sofá.-Podemos conversar um pouco?

-C-claro.

-Que bom.

Ficamos em silencio _, ué ela disse que queria conversar, mas ficou quieta será que eu tenho que puxar assunto?_

-Bem..

-Ehhr.

Falamos ao mesmo tempo, olhamos um para a cara do outro e rimos.

-Seiya me desculpa.

-Pelo o que?

-Você não queria fazer essa musica comigo.

-É claro que queria!

-Então porque você estava tão aéreo?

-Como assim?

-Bom toda vez que eu falava você so concordava comigo não dava nenhum palpite achei que não queria estar aqui.-falou ela em voz baixa.

Como eu pode permitir que ela pensasse assim?

-Não eu queria estar aqui, mas tinha vergonha de falar, eu fico nervoso so de olhar pra você so de senti você se aproximando.

Seiya ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça, Saori que o olhava atentamente reparou em quanto o rapaz ficara envergonhado.

-Seiya.

-Oi?

-Olha para mim.

Ele levantou a cabeça timidamente, foi tudo muito rápido em um estante ela se aproximava dele o no outro colava os seus lábios no dele, foi um beijo breve, mas maravilhoso.

Quando Saori se afastou ficou envergonhada e não se atrevia olhar para ele.

-Heee o que foi exatamente isso?- perguntou o garoto.

-Um beijo.-respondeu timidamente a jovem.

-Isso eu reparei, mas por que?

-Não sei... Talvez eu goste de você.

-Serio? De mim?

-Sim, e você?

-O que tem eu?

-Gosta de mim?- perguntou Saori pela primeira vez olhando para ele.

-Eu...

-Senhorita!

Uma das empregadas havia chegado à sala.

-Seu pai ligou pediu para que você se arrumasse vai haver uma recepção no escritório e ele gostaria que você comparecesse, o carro vem buscá-la em uma hora. - dizendo isso ela se retirou.

-Bom eu tenho que me arrumar.

-É melhor eu ir indo então...

Seiya levantou do sofá guardou a guitarra na capa e olhou para a moça, ainda estava vermelho como um pimentão.

-A gente se vê amanha então. -disse a jovem

-Sim.

Quando já estava de saída o garoto voltou cheio de coragem que ate então não sabia que possuía e deu um beijo nos lábios da menina.

-Thau!

-Thau!- suspirou Saori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Caramba o que foi que eu fiz? Você a beijou seu babaca! Isso eu já sei, mas da onde veio essa coragem que eu tive? Preciso falar com alguém!_

Assim que Seiya chegou em casa ele pegou seu celular e ligou para Ikki, de todos os seus amigos ele era o único que sabia a verdade pelo menos achava isso.

-Ikki!

 **-Sim quem é?**

-O Seiya.

 **-Como você tem o meu numero?**

-Você me deu lembra? Enfim eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

 **-O que?**

-Eu beijei a Saori!

Houve um silêncio na linha.

-Ikki você ainda ta ai?

 **-Espera eu ouvi direito? Você beijo a Saori?**

-Sim!Na verdade ela que me beijou primeiro!

 **-Para o mundo que eu quero descer, você conseguiu saiu da zona de amizade há to tão orgulhoso de você, mas me conta como é que foi.**

Seiya contou toda a historia para o amigo.

 **-Ótimo amanhã você tem que falar com ela sobre como se sente.**

-Acho que não tenho coragem.

 **-Se teve coragem pra beijar tem coragem pra falar**

-Eu nem sei se fiz direito foi meu primeiro beijo...

 _Ai não já era eu deixei escapar esse segredo não era pra ele saber agora já era ele vai encher meu saco._

 **-Ta ih daí sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo na vida, você vai conseguir matar duas já, o seu primeiro beijo e sua primeira declaração olha que coisa boa.**

Seiya ficou surpreso com as palavras de Ikki, parecia que tinha acabado de conseguir um irmão mais velho, simples assim do nada.

 **-Seiya eu tenho que desligar minha mãe tacou fogo na cozinha de novo amanha a gente conversa ok?**

Assim que desligou o celular Seiya percebeu como tinha evoluído nessas ultimas semanas, a algum tempo atrás nem cogitava a idéia de fazer amigos e agora tinha quatro e ate mesmo uma paquera.

 _Existem males que vem para o bem._

-Espera ele disse que tava pegando fogo a cozinha dele?

A musica tocada nesse capitulo é do Evanescence My Immortal uma das poucas que eu gosto deles na verdade. **Beijocas da lu-chan.**


	9. A Confissão Parte 1

Oie povo eu fiquei muito tempo sumida e sei, me tornei aquilo que eu mais temia uma escritora que não atualiza suas histórias, mas sabe eu estava dando uma olhada nos comentários e eu recebi elogios que eu nem pensei que um dia iria ouvir. Fiquei muito feliz.E ai eu me lembrei que escrever pra mim é uma válvula de escape do mundo então obrigada pelos elogios e mais uma vez muitas desculpas.

 **A Confissão Parte 1**

Hoje vai ser um bom dia _._ Já fazia meia hora que eu estava parado na entrada da escola tentando criar coragem para entrar e poder falar com a Saori, Deus estou até tremendo.

-Bom dia Seiya.

-Oi Shun.

-Nossa eu gasto minha saliva te dando bom dia e você só me da oi.

-Bom dia Shun. Tá bom assim.

Eu amo esse cara mas as vezes ele me dá nos nervos.

-Que cara é essa?

-Não é nada.

-Por que tá nervoso?

-Eu não tó nervoso!

-Você tá sim!

-Não tó não!

-SIM!

-NÃO!

-PARA DE BERRAR VOCÊS DOIS, SEUS ESCANDALOSOS.

Era o Shiryu apartando a nossa briga ou como o Shun chamaria mais tarde pequena discussão verbal.

-POSSO SABER PORQUE VOCÊS ESTÃO BERRANDO?

-O Seiya tá nervoso.

-Eu não tó.

-NÃO ME INTERESSA DEVIAM SE ENVERGONHAR POR FAZER ESCANDULO NA PORTA DA ESCOLA E TEM MAIS...

-Senhor Suruiama abaixe seu tom de voz.

Nossa querida e amada, só que não, professora de química estava parada na entrada da escola nos encarando e ao seu redor um monte de alunos.

-É Shiryu que coisa feia, estamos na escola.

O Shun sempre tirando o dele da reta.

-Entrem agora os três.

-Sim senhora!

Os dois começaram a subir as escadas sem perceber que eu havia ficado para atrás.

-Eu não posso entrar.

-O que você resmungou ai? –perguntou Shiryu

-Não posso entrar.

-Porque?

E mais uma vez eu voltava ao meu estágio inicial em que não tinha coragem de enfrentar a escola, só que dessa vez por outros motivos.

-E-e-e-eu acho que esqueci um livro em casa tenho que voltar pra buscar.

Virei as costas e sai correndo. Eu sei que a desculpa do livro é batida mas eu não tenho coragem de falar pra eles o que eu tó passando. Enquanto corria eu trombei em alguém. Tomara que não seja o Julian.

-Oi Seiya tudo bem?

Era a Saori.

-Droga porque não é o Julian.

-Como é?

-Nada.

-Então –ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, que coisa mais fofa! -Você tá livre depois da aula? É que abriu uma sorveteria nova e tem até música ao vivo você quer ir comigo?

Ai meu Deus! Ela está me convidando pra sair eu não acredito eu aqui com medo de falar com ela e ela me chamando pra sair. Gente tó chocado essa menina tem mais atitude do que eu!

-Seiya?

-Hã?

-Você tá legal?

-Hã-hã.

-Então porque não tá falando nada.

Porque eu sou um covarde, ou melhor era um covarde porque agora eu não sou mais.

-Eu adoraria sair com você.

-Legal a gente se vê depois da aula então.

Saori se afastou e eu pode sentir o perfume que ela deixou no ar.

-Tão bom, credo que brega! Parece que eu sou um herói de filme dos anos 80.

Eu voltei para a escola e vi Shun e Shiryu na porta conversando.

-Ué já buscou o livro? –quis saber o moreno.

-Hã-hã.

Shiryu deu de ombros e Shun sorriu.

-Seiya... Eu te amo.

Eu fiquei envergonhado e abaixei a cabeça.

-E você?

-E-e-e-eu.. –ergui a cabeça e olhei para aqueles olhos –Haaaaaaaa eu não consigo Ikki.

Deixe-me explicar a situação aqui, eu estava a caminho da aula quando Ikki me parou no corredor e me levou para o armário do zelador.

-Eu soube que você vai sair com a Saori hoje, por isso tem que treinar.

-Como você soube?

-Não interessa, agora repita depois de mim Seiya... Eu te amo.

E assim começamos o ensaio.

-Olha isso não vai dar certo.

-Seiya para! Você ama essa garota?

-Sim!

-Você quer ter um futuro com ela?

-Sim!

-Você quer ficar do lado dela até ela entrar na faculdade e encontrar alguém melhor?

-Sim! Espera o que!?

Ele começou a rir, há seu desgraçado.

-Então se você gosta dela deve dizer não tenha medo.

-Você tem razão.

Ikki botou as mãos nos meus ombros e me olhou os olhos.

-Eu te amo.

Eu respirei fundo peguei os pulsos dele e disse.

-Eu te amo.

Nesse momento eu vi que a porta estava aberta e um Hyoga com um sanduiche na mão viu toda a cena.

-Cara isso foi tão lindo. Eu sempre torci por vocês dois! Até quando disseram que você ficava melhor com o Shiryu, eu dizia não o Seiya deve ficar com o Ikki.

Espera ele tá chorando? Tá de brincadeira comigo.

-Formam um casal tão lindo.

-Serio Hyoga? Tu acha? –Ikki me abraçou pela cintura.

-Ei sai pra lá- eu me soltei- Não é nada disso eu não gosto do Ikki só estava ensaiando pra falar para a Saori.

-Hunf é sempre assim precisa de mim por cinco minutos e depois me descarta.

-O que?

-Hoooo que lindo vocês dois.

Hyoga estava fazendo um coração com a mão enquanto segurava o sanduiche com a boca. Cara por que eu ando com eles?

Quando eu imaginei essa cena eu ria sozinha! Espero que você também goste.

 **Bjsss da Lu-chan!**


	10. A Confissão (Agora vai) Parte 2

Vai ter palavrão tenha cuidado se você se sentir ofendido ;)

P.S; Meio nostálgico.

 **A Confissão (Agora vai) Parte 2**

Eu esperei a Saori depois da aula para ir com ela para a sorveteria e seria covardia dizer que eu não estava morrendo de medo.

-Você tá bem?

Era Ikki é incrível como ele não saia do meu lado, ele tem um dom que passa muita confiança.

-Eu estou bem.

-Você tá pálido, parece que tá indo pro matadouro.

-Não seria pra guerra?

-Tanto faz –Ikki deu de ombros- Tem que ficar calmo ou ela vai perceber sua insegurança e pode achar que você não gosta dela. Há ela tá vindo ai, boa sorte.

Nossa agora sim tó suuuuuper calmo. Filho da... Não xinga Seiya a mãe dele é gente boa ela não tem culpa dele ser...

-Um baita de um filho da puta!

-O que você falou?

Droga eu não dou uma dentro. Era um carma só pode toda vez que eu era grosso a Saori está atrás de mim, devia ter aceito aqueles amuletos do Shiryu para carma.

-Oi Saori.

-Olá, não gostaria de ser a pessoa que você estava xingando.

-Na-não eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas a você.

Falei envergonhado e aposto que meu rosto estava vermelho só pela forma que estava quente, a Saori deu uma risada.

-Vamos?

-S-sim.

Quando chegamos na sorveteria ela quis sentar em uma mesa perto da janela, o lugar era bem grande tinha várias mesas pelo local, algumas redondas e outras quadradas, sentemos em uma quadrada com aqueles bancos em que senta duas pessoas, sentamos de frente um pro outro. Mais afastado havia um palco não muito grande, na frente dele não havia cadeiras ou mesas, para ter espaço para dançar, tinha um cara tocando violão, mas nenhum casal na pista.

A garçonete anotou nossos pedidos eu pedi um sorvete de limão, mas isso não tem interesse, o da Saori sim ela pediu algo com o nome de Coice do Unicórnio. A moça trouxe nossos pedidos e saiu e... Ficamos em silencio.

Haaaaaa eu não consigo puxar assunto com ela. Tá legal Seiya calma respira fundo e fala a primeira coisa que vier a sua mente.

-O Coice do Unicórnio é bom?

Deveria ter falado a segunda coisa que veio a minha mente.

-Coice do Unicórnio?

Apontei para o sorvete.

-Ah! É Galope de Unicórnio, é com sorvete de morango, confetes e umas frutas vermelhas.

-Serio? Parece bom.

-Experimenta.

Ela pegou um colher e levou até a minha boca, eu fiquei vermelho e ela também estava e vê-la assim foi a imagem mais linda que eu já vi, eu me inclinei para frente e comi. Queria ter feito uma cara de sedutor, mas não consegui já tinha contorcido todo o meu rosto.

-Ai que negócio doce!

-Hahahahaha.

-Como você consegue comer isso? Blerg!

-Hahaha você é muito engraçado.

Eu ouvi direito? Ela disse que eu sou engraçado?

-Ééééé e o seu é bom?

Perguntou em voz baixa, ela estava vermelha de novo.

-Sim é de limão –eu peguei um pouco com minha colher e levei até a boca dela- Experimenta.

-Um nossa é azedinho, mas é bom como se chama?

-Hummmm sorvete de limão?

Ela se aproximou e viu o nome no cardápio.

-É Bomba de Leão.

-Gente quem é que dá os nomes desses sorvetes.

-Deve ser o mesmo que deu o nome a esse lugar.

-É aonde já se viu uma sorveteria com o nome de Esquife de Gelo.

-Hahahahahaha!

Nós começamos a rir. Quando nos acalmamos a Saori puxou assunto.

-Você mora só com sua irmã?

-Sim. Meus pais já são falecidos, morreram em um acidente de carro a cinco anos e desde então é só eu e minha irmã. Eu e ela contra o mundo, é o que costumamos falar.

-Sinto muito. –Ela segurou a minha mão –Eu também não tenho mãe, mas meu pai sempre fez o possível pra cuidar de mim, quando eu era criança ele se vestiu de princesa para me levar em uma festa a fantasia na escola.

-Ele parece ser uma pessoa muito legal.

-Sim, ele pintou o cabelo de loiro e tudo, sabe ele foi de Cinderela só de pensar nisso já me faz rir.

Ficamos em silencio de novo. Olhamos para a janela, bem ela olhou eu fiquei olhando de canto de olho para ela. Como ela é linda, é agora eu tenho que dizer a ela ou vou perder a coragem que do nada esse sorvete me deu.

-Saori...

-Me perdoa.

-Como?

-Eu meio que te forcei a vir aqui.

Nesse momento eu reparei que ela ainda segurava a minha mão, pois ela fez menção de retirar.

-Não! –eu segurei a mão dela. –Gostei de vir aqui e também de segurar a sua mão.

-Seiya.

Fomos nos aproximando, aproximando, aproximando e quando estava tocando seus lábios...

PLEFHT!

A garçonete tinha derrubado uma bandeja no chão próximo a nós, foi o suficiente para nos afastarmos, nunca quis assassinar tanto alguém. Mesmo assim não soltei sua mão.

-Saorieuteamo.

Pronto falei!

-O que você disse? Falou tão rápido que eu não consegui entender.

-Saori eu te amo.

-Por que tá cochichando? É um segredo?

-Eu te amo.

-Agora você resmungou.

-EU TE AMO DROGA!

Eu acabei de grita. Gritei na cara dela. Meu Deus! O que eu fiz? E o pior é que não foi só ela que ouviu toooodoooo munnnndoooo estava me olhando até o cara que tava cantando.

-Ai que vergonha. –cobri meu rosto com as mãos –Me perdoe Saori, eu vou embora.

-Não, não vai. Eu também te amo.

-O que?

-É isso ai.

Eu não me aguentei me aproximei e beijei ela. Um beijão mesmo aqueles de filme de adolescentes como o Ela é Demais, Namorada de Aluguel e tantos outros. Ficamos nos beijando e eu percebi que o cantor voltou a cantar, acho que era pra nos porque era a música **Take Breath Away** e todos da sorveteria começaram a aplaudir.

-Uau! O melhor beijo da minha vida. – disse Saori.

-Com direito a trilha sonora e tudo.

-A música é brega.

-Muito brega.

-Mas eu gostei, principalmente da sua confissão. É a primeira vez que alguém fala que me ama gritando.

-Você é a segunda pessoa que eu falei te amo hoje.

-E quem foi a primeira?

-O Ikki.

-Que!?

-Nem queira saber.

Eu a beijei de novo.

Oi amiguinho então eu sei meio piegas essa parte da música, mas enquanto eu escrevo essa parte do beijo meu vizinho (fazendo festa à meia noite de sábado) tocou essa take breath away do Berlim e que saber eu tinha que encaixar rsrsrsrsrs. Essa música toca no filme Top Gan eu acho. Espero que goste.

 **Bjss da Lu-chan.**


	11. Reviravoltas

Leitor amigo! Eu acho que a minha história está agradando a você que lê, apesar de não ter comentários eu acompanho pelas visualizações e isso me deixa muito feliz.

\+ visualizações +você gosta.Gosto de pensar assim

P.S: Tem palavrões.

 **Reviravoltas**

Eu estava caminhando pela a escola de mãos dadas com a minha namorada. Isso mesmo MINHA NAMORADA. Eu tenho uma namorada e gente isso é incrível. Ela é incrível.

-No que você está pensando?

-Em quanto você é incrível.

Saori sorriu e me deu um beijo leve nos lábios.

-Você que é incrível, lindo e muito charmoso.

-Assim eu fico constrangido.

Nos dois começamos a rir e de repente eu a estava beijando, era maravilhoso como isso tinha se tornado normal para mim, já não sentia mais vergonha quando ela se aproximava e nem de beija-la.

-Hooooo mas que coisa linda.

Era o Shun.

-Que meigo.

Shiryu.

-Eu estou sem palavras pra descrever vocês.

Hyoga.

-Me deem um abraço os dois.

E Ikki, que chegou atrás de nós, deu um abraço em mim e na Saori.

-Eu sabia que vocês dois iriam ficar juntos. O Seiya é lerdo Saori, mas é uma boa pessoa.

-Ikki!

-O que? Tó falando a verdade- ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou –Eu vou ser seu padrinho no casamento.

Eu me soltei dele e ri logo a Saori já estava de novo me abraçando e nós ficamos assim os seis amigos em uma rodinha conversando besteiras de adolescentes.

Estava voltando da aula de Educação Física quando alguém colocou as mãos sobre os meus olhos.

-Adivinha quem é?

-Hummmm deixa eu pensar –botei minhas mãos sobre a dela- Tem as mãos macias, e a voz de um anjo... Já sei é o Shun.

-O que!?

Saori me olhou rindo.

-Oh céus é a Saori, como poderia ter imaginado.

-Deixa o Shun saber que você tá falando isso dele por ai.

-Foi o Shiryu que começou.

-Deixa eu adivinhar ele está brigando com o Shun por causa dos olhos.

-Sabe eu estava pensando, é bem provável que os olhos dele sejam falsos, afinal de contas até a minha irmã pinta o cabelo.

Saori caiu na gargalhada, ela ficava linda rindo. A luz do sol estava entrando pela janela do corredor iluminando mais ainda o roto dela. Eu não resisto.

-Para de rir.

-Por que?

-Pra eu poder te beijar.

Eu a beijei como nunca havia beijado antes, pedi permissão com a língua para ela deixar eu aprofundar o beijo que timidamente foi correspondido, apertei ainda mais ela no meus braços enquanto ela me abraçava pelo pescoço. Saori tentou se soltar acho que estava ficando sem ar, mas eu não permiti. Queria ela perto de mim, agora, neste instante, pra sempre.

-Que casalzinho lindo.

Saori se assustou com a voz do Issac e eu continuei abraçando ela.

-Me diz Saori o Julian sabe desse romancezinho de vocês?

-Não Issac ele não sabe e nem precisa saber por que eu não tenho mais nada com ele.

-Ele é meu amigo não posso permitir que isso fique assim.

-E eu não vou permitir que você se intrometa na vida dela.

-Olha o Ogawara criou coragem.

Eu coloquei a Saori atrás de mim e encarei Issac.

-A Saori é minha namorada, não vou deixar você falar com ela desse jeito.

Eu vi a feição de Issac mudar, ele ficou vermelho e os olhos frios.

-Eu não vou deixar por isso Ogawara. Ninguém fala comigo assim.

-Se seus pais falassem assim com você mais vezes talvez teria mais modos.

-Escuta aqui seu...

Ele agarrou a gola da minha camisa e eu segurei seus pulsos.

-PROFESSOR VEM RAPIDO ESTÃO BRIGANDO AQUI.

-Porra! –Issac me soltou- Você não perde por esperar Ogawara.

Ele foi embora.

-Pensou rápido Saori.

-Não fui eu que berrei, eu fiquei paralisada de medo.

Quando eu a olhei ela estava pálida com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Ei tá tudo bem.

-Eu fiquei tão assustada Seiya.

-Tá tudo bem. –eu a abracei-Saori se não foi você que gritou quem foi?

-Eu.

Uma garota apareceu, tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor que iam até a altura do pescoço.

-Naomi.

-Eu vi toda a confusão Saori achei melhor gritar por ajuda, mesmo sabendo que não viria ninguém. Sabia que Issac ia fugir.

-Obrigada Naomi.

Eu levei a Saori pra casa depois da aula de um beijo nela e vim para casa, não conseguia tirar o que tinha ocorrido da minha cabeça o que será que aconteceria se a Naomi não tivesse aparecido? Será que eu teria levado uma surra? Ah mas ele também teria apanhado é grande mas não é dois.

Vi uma camionete vindo lá no final da rua, ainda faltava muito pra eu chegar em casa.

-Nossa pra onde eles tão indo? Dois dentro do carro e três na camionete se a polícia parar tão ferrados.

O carro parou na minha frente, em cima da calçada, os três desceram primeiro e logo eles me cercaram, o carona e o motorista saíram do carro e eu reconheci um deles.

-E ai Ogawara pronto pra acertar as contas.

Era Issac com um taco de beisebol na mão e de repente eu não vi mais nada, Issac me acertou com o taco bem na cabeça eu caí no chão e todos eles começaram a me bater.

Eu cuspia sangue, não conseguia me defender caído no chão eu recebia chutes dos quatro rapazes enquanto Issac me batia com o taco. Não conseguia falar, mal respirava. Sabia que não passava ninguém nessa rua. Estou perdido.

Estava quase perdendo a consciência quando eu vi um farol se aproximando, escutei o carro parar a uma pessoa sair do veículo.

-Parem já chega! –ele arrancou o taco da mão do Issac. –Ficou louco ele está quase morrendo.

-Não se mete nisso.

-Eu não vou tolerar isso Issac.

Ele deu um soco no rosto do Issac, que revidou começaram a brigar mas os outros quatro não se meteram na briga pelo contrário separaram os dois e levaram Issac embora. O homem se aproximou de mim.

-Ei Seiya fica comigo tá legal.

Nesse instante eu percebi quem era.

-Eu vou chamar uma ambulância. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi Julian dizer antes de perder a consciência.

E por hoje é só. A Naomi é um personagem que eu inventei tenho planos pra ela hahahahahahahahaha *risada maléfica* brincadeira vai ser bem fofo o futuro dela.


	12. Obrigado

Ultimo capitulo! Vai ter um capitulo bônus com outro personagem ainda postarei hoje também. Eu agradeço a compreensão de você leitor que acompanhou até aqui essa história!

P.S: Tem palavrões.

 **Obrigado**

Eu acordei em um quarto totalmente branco. A cama era confortável. Tinha algo perto de mim fazendo um barulho estranho. Eu reparei que havia uma agulha em mim, no meu braço na verdade. Eu sentia dor, um pouco, mas sentia.

-Seiya! Você acordou graças a Deus!

Era Marin eu tente falar mas não conseguia emitir som nenhum.

-Não fale nada. Eu vou chamar um médico.

Assim que ela saiu eu adormeci.

Eu estava dormindo e estava ouvindo vozes. Ok isso tá ficando assustador, eu estou morrendo só pode. Como eu posso ouvir vozes se estou dormindo? Ou será que estou acordado? Oh céus por que eu não consigo abrir os olhos?

-Como ele está?

Era Saori.

-O médico disse que ele vai ficar bem apesar da surra só deslocou um ombro e teve algumas pancadas na cabeça, mas vai ficar bem.

Marin sempre se preocupando comigo, eu queria abrir os olhos para elas perceberem que eu estou bem eu acho que agora eu consigo.

-Seiya você vai ficar bem.

A voz da Saori estava embargada eu quero abrir os olhos agora para provar que eu estou bem. Sinto alguém segurando a minha mão com força.

-Vai ficar bem vou ficar do seu lado.

Saori.

-É claro que ele vai ficar bem uma pancada na cabeça vai fazer bem pra ele. Assim os miolos dele vão funcionar melhor.

Ah Shiryu seu desgraçado. Espera! O que ele tá fazendo aqui.

-Não fala assim coitado levou uma baita surra.

-E o que tem Yukida? Ele não tá ouvindo mesmo.

E o Shun tá bravo quando ele chama as pessoas pelo sobrenome é porque ele tá puto.

-Bom pelo menos tá vivo. É uma pena o rosto dele.

O que como assim o que tem o meu rosto Ikki?

-Não tem nada com o rosto dele. –Hyoga falou.

-Por isso continua com essa cara de pangaré.

-Agora vocês já foram longe demais!

-Seiya você acordou.

-Claro não posso ficar quieto em quanto eles me ofendem.

-A gente não está te ofendendo.

-Imagina se estivesse né Shiryu?

Comecei a gritar e a fazer gestos um pouco feio para eles.

-Você acordou.

Saori me abraçou eu vi que ela chorava muito e eu a retribui. Quando nos soltamos foi a vez da Marin me abraçar e nesse momento eu comecei a chorar.

-Ahhhh é tão linda essa cena eu também quero abraço. – Hyoga sempre sentimental.

E de repente todo mundo estava me abraçando.

Já havia se passado dois dias em que eu estava no hospital, pelo o que entendi mais três dias e iria para casa, o médico só iria me dar alta depois de confirmar que não fiquei com nenhuma fratura na cabeça. A polícia esteve aqui para ver as agreções que o Issac tinha feito, Marin estava junto com eles. Fazia quinze minutos que eles foram embora e sabe quando dizem que doente tem que descansar? Sempre achei uma viagem isso, mas é a verdade eu estava com sono.

Me preparei para dormir quando alguém entrou no quarto.

-Seiya como você está?

-Julian? Eu tó bem, tá fazendo o que aqui?

-Vim ver como você está.

Ele sentou na cadeira que fica ao lado da minha cama. Ficamos em silencio. Julian não olhava pra mim e sim para suas mãos e eu senti que devia puxar assunto.

-Obrigado por ter me ajudado.

Ele me olhou.

-De nada, sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu eu não sabia que eles iam fazer isso de verdade.

-Como assim?

-O Issac me disse que você e a Saori estavam namorando e queria tirar satisfações com você porque parece que vocês discutiram no corredor e ele não gostou. Ele disse que ia arrumar um grupo e te dar uma surra, mas eu não acreditei que ele ia fazer isso Issac sempre teve um pouco de medo de mim então quando eu falei que não era pra fazer isso ele me deixou falando sozinho e foi embora. Achei estranho o jeito que ele tava então eu resolvi sair da aula e ver se você estava bem, sabia que ia levar a Saori pra casa então eu vim pelo caminho que dava da casa dela até a sua e encontrei vocês.

-Como você sabia aonde era minha casa?

-Saori me falou, eu liguei pra ela.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo até Julian falar.

-Desculpa pelo o que aconteceu outro dia na escola não devia ter batido em você.

-Tudo bem, aguas passadas. Sabe eu achei que você não gostasse de mim.

-E não gosto, mas não quer dizer que eu vou tolerar injustiça.

-Fico feliz que tivemos essa conversa quem sabe podemos ser amigos.

Julian ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Colegas, então.

Começamos a rir.

-Sua mão tá enfaixada. –falei.

-Ah sim o soco que eu dei machucou.

-Sua mão ou o Issac?

-Os dois. Eu soube que eles foram presos, vamos ver se assim aprendem a lição.

-É eu sei, sabe eu tó me sentindo uma donzela em menos de vinte e quatro horas fui salvo duas vezes a primeira pela Naomi a segunda por você.

-Naomi!?

Expliquei para ele o que tinha acontecido no corredor.

-Eu sabia que tinham discutido mas não sabia que a Naomi tinha se metido.

A expressão do Julian mudou ele ficou sério de repente.

-Eu vou indo até depois.

Quando ele estava na porta a Saori entrou.

-Oi Julian.

-Oi eu já to indo na verdade – ele olhou pra mim- Cuida dela Ogawara.

-Pode deixar.

Ele foi embora e ela se aproximou de mim nos beijamos e ficamos juntos até o horário das visitas chegar ao fim.

-LIBERDADE! LIBERDADE!

-Seiya para de berrar.

Finalmente chegou o dia em que eu recebi alta do hospital estava tão feliz que tinha que gritar para todo mundo que quisesse ouvir. Eu sai do Hospital e entrei no carro da Marin.

-Pra onde vamos?

-Surpresa.

-Que?

-Quando chegar lá você vai saber põe essa venda e não seja estraga prazeres.

Como eu não quero voltar pro hospital fiz o que minha doce irmã pediu. Quando o carro parou ela me ajudou a descer, entramos em algum lugar e ela tirou a venda.

-SURPRESA!

Estava todo mundo na sorveteria sentados em volta de uma mesa redonda Shiryu segurava um balão verde e Hyoga um vermelho, Shun estava com um daqueles jato de confete que as pessoas soltam em festa eu percebi que havia confetes em minha roupa, Ikki estava com um chapéu de aniversario sabe lá deus porquê e Saori que veio em minha direção e me beijou.

-Gente muito obrigado.

-Tínhamos que comemorar sua saída do hospital, mas a ideia foi da Saori. –Falou Marin.

Nem deu tempo de agradecer ela já me puxava pro meio da pista que ficava em frente ao palco de apresentações.

-Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

-Mais uma?

Ela se afastou e falou algo para o musico que estava no palco e logo voltou ao meu lado.

-Eu te amo e quero que saiba disso.

-Eu sei –respondi –Eu também te amo e quero que você saiba disso. Obrigado por tudo que você fez por mim.

-Obrigada a você por estar comigo. Você que tira o meu folego.

-O que?

E eu escutei quando a música começou a tocar.

-Take my Breath Away? –perguntei.

-Take my Breath Away.

Ficamos assim dançando ao som dessa música totalmente brega e prometendo que ficaríamos um com o outro para sempre porque o amor que eu sinto por ela eu sei que nunca terá fim.

Estava na escola com a MINHA NAMORADA, cara eu adoro falar isso, estávamos abraçados andando pela escola quando vejo alguém correndo em minha direção.

-Seiya!

-O que foi Shun?

-Lembra daquele trabalho de química que a gente tinha que entregar?

-Sim.

-Então é pra hoje.

-E?

-A gente não fez ele seu idiota!

Merda! Mais uma semana na diretoria.

Acabouuuuuuuuu! Não esqueça de ver o próximo cap. Ok?


	13. Cpitulo Extra

**Capitulo Extra**

Eles estavam brigando de novo.

-A culpa é sua!

-Engraçado que você sempre quer colocar a culpa em mim, mas nunca admite quando está errada não é!

Não aguentava mais ouvi os meus pais brigando eu corri para fora da casa fui para o jardim, sabia que lá eu ia ter paz.

-Oi Julian.

-Olá Naomi.

Éramos amigos desde... bem desde sempre eu acho toda vez em que meus pais brigavam eu corria para o jardim, ela sempre estava lá afinal seu pai era o jardineiro da casa e nos dois ficamos sempre juntos brincando.

-Eles brigaram de novo?

Não respondi.

-Tudo bem, sabe eu fiz uma torta de pêssego você quer? –ela sorriu.

-Sim!

E assim era a minha infância, meus pais brigavam e eu corria para Naomi aonde eu sei que teria um sorriso me esperando.

Quando eu cresci meus pais se separaram não que eu tivesse ficado triste com isso pelo contrário pelo menos assim eu não escutava mais briga, fiquei morando com a minha mãe ela sempre viajava com algum namorado e meu pai vivia trabalhando então eu sempre ficava sozinho, quer dizer sempre ficava com a Naomi, até aquele dia.

Estávamos na cozinha ela de costas pra mim lavando a louça tínhamos acabado de comer e eu estava escorado no balcão. Eu caminhei até ela e a virei de frente pra mim ela ainda segurava um prato na mão e eu a beijei. Escutei o barulho de algo quebrando, provavelmente o prato, a apertei mais ainda era uma sensação boa, Naomi retribui timidamente sabia que era o primeiro beijo dela e isso me deixou com mais vontade de beija-la. Quando nos separamos ela olhou pra mim estava com o rosto corado.

-Julian p-por que me beijou?

-Porque eu quis ver como era beijar alguém que nunca fez isso antes. –respondi frio e em troca ela me deu um tapa.

-Vai embora agora!

Eu sai, mas reparei nas lagrimas que rolaram do seu rosto não sei porque fiz isso ou porque ela agiu assim afinal mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria beijar alguém então melhor que fosse ele não?

Depois disso eu não falei mais com ela, passava pelo corredor e eu virava o rosto quando ela vinha falar comigo eu fingia que nem ouvia, não sei o porquê ela queria conversar, mas eu não queria falar com ela de jeito nenhum.

Um dia eu estava andando no corredor voltando do treino de futebol quando ouvi Naomi conversando com alguém uma menina de cabelos loiros.

-Só sei que eu achei ele muito gentil.

-Eiri ele só me ajudou a carregar os livros para biblioteca e porque o professor pediu.

-Não interessa foi gentil.

-É o Seiya e bem gentil mesmo.

Olhei para ela e estava com o rosto corado, o olhar perdido como se pensasse em algo ou alguém. Seiya? Eu já ouvi falar dele um aluno que não fede nem cheira, mas por algum motivo não gostei da ideia dela estar falando dele em um tom tão doce.

Acho que foi por isso que eu bati nele, fiquei com raiva dele ter ajudado Naomi. Ela não precisa da ajuda dele ela tem a mim. Também foi por raiva que eu agarrei a Tetis eu vi que a Naomi estava mais ao longe e quando ela me olhou e sorri para ela e beijei a Tetis, queria que ela sentisse o que eu senti quando a vi falando daquele idiota. Deu certo ela ficou me olhando e quando soltei a Tetis, Saori apareceu terminou comigo. Eu tinha esquecido dela, mas foi melhor assim.

E agora eu soube que a Naomi havia salvado o Seiya no corredor, Issac não havia me contado isso provavelmente não sabia o que era um alivio pois ele podia querer fazer algo contra ela, não que eu fosse permitir.

-Preciso falar com ela. - andei pela escola toda e não a encontrei caminhei até o terraço. –Droga aonde ela tá?

-Falando da Naomi?

-Amamiya o que tá fazendo aqui em cima? –ele estava deitado no chão me olhando.

-Tomando um ar e você?

-Nada.

Nunca fomos amigos porque agora ele estava querendo falar comigo. Espera ele falou da Naomi?

-O que você sabe da Naomi?

-Não muito, só que ela é bem bonita e meiga.

Eu fechei os punhos.

-Relaxa eu não estou interessado nela e mesmo que estivesse ela gosta de outro.

-De quem? –ele me olhou e sentou.

-Devia falar com ela.

-Eu nem sei aonde ela está.

-Vocês são amigos a anos aonde normalmente se encontravam quando eram crianças?

No jardim é claro. Dei as costas pro Ikki e fui até a porta, parei lancei um olhar para ele.

-Por que está me ajudando Amamiya? Nunca fomos amigos.

-Um agradecimento por ter salvado o Seiya.

Sai e fui para casa. Quando cheguei andei direto para o jardim e encontrei Naomi lá regando as flores.

-Naomi.

-Julian? Oi eu estava cuidando do jardim o meu pai está ocupado hoje então eu vim até aqui pra ajudar.

-Eu queria falar com você. – ela me olhou e Deus que olhos lindos, dizem que são marrom mas pra mim é de avelã – Me desculpa.

-Pelo seu comportamento?

-E pelo o beijo.

-Não! Por isso não! Eu gostei do beijo –ela corou -mas não do seu comportamento.

-Sinto muito eu só quero me entender com você.

-Tudo bem vamos ser amigos de novo.

-Não, amigos não.

Eu a beijei e foi o melhor beijo da minha vida eu me afastei dela e a olhei.

-Você fica linda envergonhada, e eu fui um idiota. Me perdoa Naomi eu te amo sempre te amei, sempre foi você.

-Eu também te amo.

Ela me beijou e finalmente eu percebi que tudo o que eu fiz foi por não entender o que sentia, tentei fugir, tentei afasta-la mas não adianta no final o amor sempre te pega.


End file.
